My Heart Is Yours
by Lets.DANCEx3
Summary: Sharpay is Troy's love. She doesn't think she feels the same way. Right ? TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is FICTION ! I don't own HSM. I'm just a fan. Please, just enjoy.**

Rated _Teen_

Troy's POV

"I Love You."

NO ! NO ! Snap out of it Bolton. You could NEVER say that to her. I mean cmon, you guys are in two separate worlds. Basketball, Drama.

NO. It DOESN'T MIX.

But, you were in the winter musical. With Gabriella of course. But, she's gone. She and the scholastic decathlon had gotten to go to New York for a competition.

Oh No. Here she comes.

End POV

Sharpay strutted down the hallways in again, one of her **best **outfits.

"Hey Troy." She flashed a smile.

"H-H-He-He-He-….HEY." He felt nervous inside.

The blonde giggled and gently stroked her hair out of her face with her pinkie and placed a bundle of hair behind her ear. "You know what Troy ?" She continued laughing. "That was really cute."

Troy paused. "R-Really ? Cause like, I mean im sweating and really nervous inside."

He babbled on talking in a fast manner then was interrupted with a laugh.

"Alright Bolton !" The girl said. "I get it." She couldn't stop laughing.

Troy laughed nervously and the bell rung.

"Aw Troy, I got to go ! Bye !" She ran off.

Sharpay's POV

Aw, He's so majorly cute. I even heard a rumor that he liked me.

He's absolutely wonderful but I don't really think of him that way. At least, not yet I think. He's really hot too. But, I just don't like him. I mean, I would but we're in two separate worlds. Just, sometimes I wish he would actually talk to me instead of that stuttering.

END POV

Sharpay sat in her seat. Troy was alone in the hallways beginning to walk to class.

Troy's POV

Oh my god, was I stupid or what !

She couldn't stop laughing. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. It's not my fault she has gorgeous blonde hair, a die for smile, hot body, and just awesome.

_sigh _If only, she felt the same way. Then it would all be perfect. Her and Me. Just perfect. Some gossipers say I belong with Gabbie. I mean, gabbie is really cute and all, but shes just too .. I can't explain. She just.. isn't the girl for me. It's…. Sharpay that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: T ++ Reminder, I do not own HSM. I'm just a fan

TROY'S POV

Alright dude, you can do this.

END

Troy walked down the hall and saw Sharpay talking to a new guy.

"Aww… MOST DEFINATLEY ! " She kissed his cheek.

Troy froze in the middle of the hallway as the two others smiled at each other.

Sharpay turned her head. "Oh hey Troy ! come here ! I want you to meet someone !"

The boy slowly walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"This is Michael." She smiled while grabbed a hold of Troy's hand and brought him closer.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Uh Shar… Can I speak with you for a moment ?"

"Yeah sure ! Bye Michael ! I'll see you tonight !"

"What..who.. is that ?"

"Aw Troy, he just moved here… He moved into the house next to yours. And we have lockers by each other."

"Buy Shar, I really wanted to ask you out tonight…" He frowned.

Sharpay frowned along with him. Then took a big sigh. "Aw Troy, I'm sorry. We can hang out on the weekend. We and Michael are just hanging out. Not dating."

TROY'S POV

HALLELUIAH! HALLELUIAH! My Heart sang ! Oh God, I thought they were going out. I might still have a chance.

The blonde girl smiled at me. "Okay ! So the weekend it is ! Bye !"

"Cya !"

END

Saturday Morning

Sharpay wore a mini skirt and pink tank top. She sprayed a bit perfume around her neck and placed several bracelets around her hand.

The doorbell rang and Sharpay opened the door. "Hi Troy !" She was in that perky mood.

Troy stood staring, quietly.

"….Um…. Troy ?"

"WOAH." He finally let out. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You... look… awesome, Just beautiful. I mean...uhhh…"

Sharpay giggled. "Oh Troy, I don't usually wear this. Much nicer clothes than this. It's just a weekend outfit."

"A **GREAT **WEEKEND OUTFIT."

Sharpay continued laughing. "Oh Gosh Troy, You seem so sweet and cute at the moment. Now stop stuttering and let's go !"

The two got into a cab as Sharpay gently placed her head on Troy's shoulder and arms wrapped around his. She crossed her legs very lady-like and closed her eyes.

Troy fell silent. He smiled at the fact Sharpay was really close to him.

After Lunch

Sharpay rubbed her stomach lightly. "Ugh… I'm so full…"

Troy chuckled. "But you barely ate ANYTHING."

"Well I don't eat a lot." She smiled.

"Ahh, well I'm full too, ill take you home."

"Aw, alright."

Sharpay's Front Porch

"So…did you have fun? Just at breakfast of course." Troy looked at her hopelessly.

"Oh my gosh Troy, definitely had a great time. You… wanna come in ?"

"Sure.."

Troy kept his hands in his pockets as he walked into the house.

"So Shar… how was your day with Michael yesterday ?"

"It was all good but he got a stomach ache so we had to go home early. Plus, we decided not to take it any farther. He even said Gabriella was pretty cute when I showed him a group picture of us." She laughed with a smile.

"How…. Was your day… with me ?"

"It was wonderful. I got to spend time with an outstanding girl."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just stop being all cheesy Bolton." She giggled and pulled his head tword her. Troy followed along as they began kissing.

TROY'S POV

HOLY CRAP ! MAN ! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. SERIOUSLY ! I MEAN, IT WAS REALLY SUDDEN. AND SHE EVEN SLIPPED IN TOUNGUE ! IT WAS SERIOUSLY HOT BUT KINDA…WEIRD. After her brother walked in of course. He had the same reaction.

END

"HOLY CRAP !" Ryan shouted as he watched the two making out. He hit his head against the wall. "I must be dreaming…" He fainted.

"RYAN !" Sharpay called his name. "ARE YOU OKAY ?" She lightly fanned him with a book as he woke up with a startle.

"WOAH. Were Bolton and Evans just making out ? That's weird."

The two looked at each other and laughed nervously. "It-It just came…" Sharpay replied to her brother quietly. She smiled at Troy with a smile back from the cutie.


End file.
